falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 8
War News Geelakkar Island The remaining forces of the Democratic People's Republic of Geelakkar Island have now finally either surrendered or been destroyed by the Falleen Military. Commandant-General Rye could hereby enter the capital of Beykjavik together with the Geelakkarian Government in Exile led by Marc Balza with Major General Lutex Andar by his side. It was a great day for the Alliance and especially for the returning Geelakkarians. Marc Balza held a speech in Beykjavik in front of the country's parliament, where Balza declared, among other things, that the Association of Geelakkar Island has finally been rebuilt after the communist takeover. Everyone is now waiting in excitement on Commander-General Rye's next goal and how this would be realized. As the battle for sovereignty over the waters near FUC and Kaarnor is still ongoing between the Allies and the Red Federation. Fleet Admiral P. de Villeneuve and the Falleen Imperial Navy are fighting everyday to regain the lost. Free United Cities The Red Federation's occupation of the Free United Cities has meant an increasing number of air attacks based from the free United Cities' mainland against allied ships on the sea and, in particular, an increasing number of air attacks or attempts of air raids of Southern Hastiga. Before the Alliance can get any hopes of securing an invasion and liberation of the FUC, the allies must regain control of the sea of which the Alliance is named after. Meanwhile, the naval and air battles are being fought between the Alliance and the Red Federation - the Federation has initiated a brutal cleansing of "undemocratic" and "reacnionary" forces in the FUC - which has resulted in many executions, imprisons and inhuman acts. A new "popular" FUC is on its way with the Red Federation as a model. Haals Due to the almost internal collapse of the United Kingdom of Cantonos, the Red Federation has managed to push with a significant naval force north around Cantonos, and thus directly towards Haals. The Red Federation has realized that its biggest enemy is Falleentium and that opponents such as Cantonos and the rest of the Alliance of the East will slowly but surely collapse internally without the Red Federation needing to use many resources on it. The new threat on Haals from the sea should be taken very seriously, as Haals, in spite of the civil war, remains an important base for Falleentium's war in the East. A break on this relative secure supply route will have major consequences on the defense of Kaarnor and Shiha - and not least Haals. Commandant-General Prince Albert Frederick, General L. R. Wood and General J. Gray will all be caught in a very unfortunate and dangerous situation unless this fleet from the Red Federation is handled with a victorious result. Kaarnor The first hostile mortar and artillery bombardments have hit the strategically important city of Chaoo Hiuo in Southern Kaarnor after the Kaarnorian Military unfortunately did not managed to keep the enemy away at a number of positions at the front. Fortunately, the Red Federation - as the allies - is also suffering from lack of resources and reinforcements, as the Red Federation has used much of their forces, especially on the FUC - and perhaps an invasion of Hastiga!? Nevertheless, it is still a serious situation for Kaarnor, as well as the Falleen and Verzarian Forces, as a loss of Chaoo Hiuo may end with a loss of Southern Kaarnor as well. Shiha Commandant-General Prince Albert Frederick stand firm with his small and gradually war-torn Falleen soldiers who have been stretched thinly along the front line. Along with the heroic Shihaian soldiers, some who once even fought against Falleentium, this newly-acquired friendship has managed to keep the Islamic League away, despite numerous attempts by the enemy to break the allied positions. But how long can they hold!? Alliance of the East The Alliance of the East is on the brink of collapse. The alliance's strongest player, the United Kingdom of Cantonos, is hit by an open revolution and the Cantonosian Armed Forces are fighting a desperate battle either against the Red Federation, the revolutionary militias or other Cantonosian military units which have chosen to join the revolution. Prime Minister Edward Hudson and the Cantonosian Government are desperately trying to regain control, but the situation is extremely critical. King Henry V has decided that, he in under no circumstances, will leave the country, as his ancestors, but that he will fight against the invading enemy with the people. The former mighty Cantonos, the country that since the 300s BER has served as the absolute power of the world is now close to its final collapse. It is ironic that, in 136BER, Cantonos managed to defeat the ancient Kingsom of Vanossium and exile them to Goldtrium. Since then, Vanossium has managed to rebuild itself, first as the Golden Empire, which has weakened Cantonos in earlier wars, and even caused the restoration of communism in the Far East - the same communism which now eats Cantonos from inside. As Cantonos is close to fall, the Empire of Vanossium is about to rise to a very strong power. No help is expected to arrive from Neurope at this moment. The West Thanks to a well-organized military operation led by Admiral Krayevsky Dmitrievich (Verzarent), Arum and Verzarent have managed to regain control over most of the waters near Faraal, Jeet and the Malruricaian Confederation. This has meant that Faraal and Jeet again and again have been hit by allied air attacks as well as attacks from the fleet - with major cost on economy, military and civilians. Several coastal cities in the two countries have been hit by massive bombardments, and the allies have especially focused on Faraal and Jeet's industries. The two communist countries have been significantly weakened by these attacks, and it is expected that Faraal will soon be invaded by a joint invasion consisting of forces from Arum, Verzarent, Kalmontum, Entloland, Sigior, Helkar, Zallarkarla and Jallar. The Red Federation has lost much of its supply routes to and from the West, thanks to Arum and Verzarent, as well as the Federation's defeats in the Nilira Sea - but also surprisingly because Vanossium indirectly have blocked the Red Federation's opportunities for access the West over the Thousand Islands Ocean. The allies's front in the West is by far the most succesful one of all of them. Category:Historical Battles